Just isn’t the same!
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: The Doctor finds out that his new teeth don’t accommodate for a much loved word and Rose isn't as sympathetic as he thinks that she should be. Just a bit of humour in the midst of all the angst that season three seems to be generating.


Inspired by a deleted scene from the Christmas invasion when the doctor finds that he can't say the word fantastic any more and I thought that I should change it a little and expand it.

XXX

_**Just isn't the same!!**_

It was very rare that Rose had time to her self in the TARDIS.

_Very rare._

So rare in fact that Rose was beginning to wonder why she was given such a rare moment.

This wonderful moment started around 3 hours ago when they had returned from New Earth, after enjoying the beautiful sights of Earth's predecessor. The Doctor had excused him self after successfully navigating his way back into the vortex after three goes, claiming that sharing your body makes flying the TARDIS very difficult.

He then told her that he was going to clean him self up and then take her to Barcelona, suggesting that she do the same, but to hurry.

Not wanting to miss out on the infamous Barcelona for the third time, Rose had hurried down the many corridors of the TARDIS; to her personal bathroom.

She had made quick work of making her self presentable for the nose-less dogs and then just as quickly went back to the control room. She had been expecting the Doctor to be there asking what took her so long, claiming that he had finished ages ago.

To her immense surprise he wasn't there; pacing the control room declaring that they had arrived.

No, he was no where in sight.

Thinking that maybe he was still getting used to the different body, Rose sat her self down and waited.

And waited.

After waiting for at least half an hour Rose went in search for him, hoping that he would be in one of his usual places that he went. It wasn't uncommon for the Doctor to get side tracked by interesting things. Like:

Books

Complicated formulas

Einstein's theory

The inner workings of the TARDIS

Any thing that would go in his mouth

Shiny things

All of this was very normal for the Doctor, especially in this form. It had taken her one hour to figure out the shiny thing interest, and about five minutes into knowing this him, about the oral fixation.

What was abnormal was that she couldn't find him. Usually it was easy; follow the insane ramblings and you will most surely find the Doctor. This was different; she couldn't hear him either. She had exhausted all of her techniques in hide and seek, even tried reverse psychology on him hoping it would lure him out, but alas even that had not triumphed.

Sitting now in the library Rose was convinced that he was lost. Sure he had boasted about finding his way through the TARDIS blindfolded. That had ended badly; he'd ended up walking through one of the many unknown rooms and fallen into a black abyss. The TARDIS rescued him hours later after he had begged and pleaded for her to help him.

Served him right at the time though; smug Timelord that he was.

Rose had just about given up when a terrified shout cut through the silence of the TARDIS.

"ROSE!!"

Thinking that something was wrong Rose ran towards the terrified shouts of the Doctor.

Rounding another corner Rose came to an abrupt stop in font of a room that she had never seen before. It looked strangely like a study.

Bending over and putting her hands on her hips Rose started to catch her breath after her mad dash.

Coming up she met the shocked look of the Doctor who was staring in the mirror at him self. Looking around Rose half expecting something to come out and strangle her.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked slowly while looking around.

"I can't say it anymore" he said quickly and in a lost voice

Rose stopped her frantic search and snapped her attention back to the Doctor who was looking at her with a mixture of sadness and horror on his face.

"Ex..excuse me?" Rose asked unbelievingly

"I can't say it anymore" the Doctor repeated slowly to her.

"Say what?" Rose asked confused

"Fan…Fan…stru….tastru" he started moving his lips and his teeth in wide motions as if he was a child imitating an adult talking.

It took Rose a moment to understand what he was trying to say. Slowly she said the word that the Doctor seemed to be having so much trouble with "Fantastic?"

He stopped mid word-forming and pointed at her mouth and shouted "that's it!!"

"You can't say Fantastic anymore" Rose asked him anger starting to form in her words. "You can't say Fantastic anymore, so you've been in here for _3 hours, _trying to say Fantastic. And then shouting for me because you can't say the aforementioned word?" Rose asked sarcastically.

The Doctor looked over to Rose like she had said wasn't normal "Of course I have, it's big Rose, I can't say it anymore. What am I going to say now" he started to think for a moment pacing around and started to list every word that could be used as a replacement, he moved his mouth around each word. "Incredible, extraordinary, unbelievable, brilliant, excellent, exceptional, tremendous, superb" he stopped his pacing for a minute "very good".

He looked at Rose in horror "I can't say very good, I mean that is just so _mundane_." He shook his head and said in a matter of a fact way "I can't be mundane, I'm _the Doctor"_

Rose walked over to the Doctor slapped his arm "oh will you be quiet for a minute and listen to me" the Doctor looked at Rose and started to rub his arm a hurt look expertly in place for moments like these.

"So what if you can't say Fantastic" the Doctor went to speak, Rose put her hand up warning him not to risk it. "Like you have already said you can say other words" Rose looked away and muttered "many other words"

He looked back at the mirror and a concentrated look formed on his face.

To Rose it looked like he was going to explode any minute.

"Super, no sounds to bimbo-y. Marvellous, no sounds to snobby although…no. Brilliant, that's brilliant!…hmmm could grow on me." He turned to Rose a look that suggested that her opinion in this matter was of great concern for him.

"So what you think, will brilliant do?"

Rose thought for a moment while looking him, being under the scrutiny of Rose made the Doctor awfully uncomfortable.

"Brilliant will do fine" she said at last with a smile on her face.

"You sure about this, you think that brilliant would be ok?"

"I think that brilliant would be…Fantastic!" she laughed.

xxx

_tell me what you think then!!!!!_


End file.
